


I dont even know chief

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, I make some name jokes, Ren makes a pun, dimensional? Time travel, hints of p5 canon, not really canon, seriously this is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: I just wanted to write a Ren/Minako fic where he was in her timeline somehow someway but this non canon and weird timeline crack fic happened instead.
Relationships: Akira Kurusu/Arisato Minako, Amamiya Ren/Arisato Minako, persona 5 protagonist/Arisato Minako
Kudos: 29





	I dont even know chief

Ren smiled as he played with her soft auburn hair. Small moments in his day that kept him sane from this insane mess he’d managed to get himself into. Catching mischievous scarlet eyes he gave a small grin, and ran his hands across the nape of her neck. Laughing quietly to himself at the shiver running through her body as she shifted onto her elbows.

“Ya know for someone in an a time not their own you’ve been way to calm about this.” She said it in a tone he knew was supposed to be nonchalant but he could hear the undercurrent of worry in tone, and felt his heart swell with affection for his fellow wild card.

“Mina, I entered a golden castle where I fought a literal dick, pushed a senator who then turned out to be evil, and shot god in the face. Honestly this isn’t that bad” Ren ruffled her already messy bed head eliciting a playful pout, and a small laugh at his bad description. Poking his tongue out he continued. “Besides  _ I'm not _ the one who died and came back like some kinda  **Messiah** ” he said, putting emphasis on the word Messiah. 

The red haired girl-Mina groaned at his pun, playfully swatting his shoulder and slowly removed herself from the bed as she spoke. “Yea know Ren, you can’t exactly use that name anymore. May raise some conflicts later on when that stuff goes down with your team. Have you thought of a new name?” Making her way around the room grabbing clothes she listened as he laughed deeply and in a joking tone asked “What about the name Sojiro?” As he removed himself from the soft blue sheets of their bed.

Shaking her head she immediately denied his idea after all there wasn’t room for two coffee makers named Sojiro. Buttoning up a black shirt she started throwing out names. “Reiji?” Seeing him shake his head she threw out another one. “What about Dojima? That’s a nice name.” Snorting he ran his hand through his hair before shooting her a lopsided grin. “Akira, I remember Makoto misread my name as Akira once, so that should be fine. Akira Yoshizawa.”

Pouting she stood by the door as he finished getting ready. “Fine but my next suggestion would have been Takashi, but since you’re so smart you get to meet the group as the bad boy lover”


End file.
